1. Field of Invention
The present application relates to a seat cushion, and in particular, to an orthopedic seat cushion for a chair that inhibits pressure from being exerted on portions of an occupant's posterior.
2. Background
For many years the transportation industry has been concerned with discomforts experienced by occupants sitting in automotive vehicle seats for extended periods of time. Some of these discomforts include excessive sweating due to lack of ventilation or pains from local pressure on the occupant's posterior created by prolonged sitting. Likewise, the medical industry has been concerned with discomforts experienced by patients sitting and/or laying in various types of medical furniture, such as for example chairs, beds, wheelchairs, and the like, for extended periods of time.
These industries have each responded with a number of innovations, such as portable seat assemblies, seat inserts, and seat cushions, which provide cushioning, lumbar support, ventilation or combination thereof. However, occupants who suffer from pain in a particular, sensitive area, such as hemorrhoids, have had difficulty finding a seat cushion that inhibits pressure on the sensitive area and still provides orthopedic relief to the rest of the occupant's posterior. Furthermore, seat cushions designed to provide orthopedic relief to occupants tend to lack ventilation. Thus, a seat cushion that provides orthopedic relief but inhibits bodyweight pressure from being exerted on certain sensitive areas of the occupant, while still providing ventilation is desired.